


Вальс-фантазия

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Ladislav



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladislav/pseuds/Ladislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс всегда хотел стать виолончелистом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вальс-фантазия

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву
> 
> в каком-то роде сиквел к "Импрессионизм"

В неровном свете Хаксу снится  
Карьера виолончелиста.  
Рука обхватывает гриф:  
Гриф прям, блестящ и так красив,  
Что даже юный неофит  
Желаньем тут же возгорит.

Рука ощупала струну  
И дернул он второй одну.  
Шипит оркестра дирижер —  
И в воздухе рукой потер.

Намек был понят генералом:  
Он тер с усердьем и накалом.  
Оркестр пел, взывал, стонал —  
И так же, с чувством, генерал.

Взорвался сонмом нотным вальс —  
И тут же в зале свет погас.

И Хакс проснулся. Видит он,  
Что Кайло Реном окружен —  
А может это Рена «гриф»  
Ладонью хаксовой обвит.

— Я инсталлировал вчера  
Мечом обшивку корабля.  
А вы убрали все опять!..  
— А «гриф» ваш не устал стоять?


End file.
